


Celebration II ~ More Reasons to Celebrate

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-23
Updated: 2002-11-23
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A Sequel toA Reason to Celebrate.  Jed wants to celebrate all the time, but Abbey is reluctant.





	Celebration II ~ More Reasons to Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**More Reasons to Celebrate**

**by:** Linda B 

**Characters/Pairing:** Jed/Abbey  
**Category:** Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Summary:** A Sequel to "A Reason to Celebrate".  Jed wants to celebrate all the time, but Abbey is reluctant. 

**Wednesday Morning**

“Aw,  Abbey, c’mon,”  Jed wheedled.  

He kept trying to snuggle up next to her and she kept moving away.  Abbey had turned her back to him, trying to roll up in the covers and bury her head in the pillow.  It was still dark and warm and, if Jed would be still, she could slip back to sleep.

But, if he kept moving in on her, she was going to be flat on the floor beside the bed.

Oh, yeah.  He’d just love that.

He was digging through the layers of sheet and blanket, trying to get close enough to cuddle up and nuzzle the back of her neck.  Trying to get close enough to run his hands over her body and find a nice, warm spot.

“You really seemed to like it yesterday,”  his voice was soft.  “Yesterday was really nice, Abbey.”

“That was yesterday and this is today,” her voice was muffled as she pulled the bedcovers higher up around her face.  “I’m trying to get some sleep.”

 But Jed was nothing if not determined.  Then…Ah!  He finally found a way through the cocoon.  Now it was just a matter of…

RRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!

“Well, hell!”  Jed Bartlet was getting just a little frustrated. 

He reached for the phone and spoke abruptly, “What?”  

“Good morning, Mr. President.  I can see this is going to be an another absolutely *lovely* day,”  Leo said, with more than a little sarcasm.

“Yeah, it’s shaping up that way, Leo,” Jed sighed and turned on the lamp.  “What do you want?  I’m trying to get ready here.”  

He patted the bulge in his boxers.  Yep.  He had “ready” pretty much covered and on the launch pad.

Abbey was listening.  She know exactly what “getting ready” meant.   She reached behind her and found the covers, tucking them under her.  She wondered if he would be insistent enough to burrow in again.

Jed was still talking to Leo, “It has to be me?”

Then, “It has to be right now?”

He glanced over at Abbey’s side of the bed.  Apparently he was not going to be as lucky this morning as he had been yesterday.

“Fine,” he said bluntly.  “Leo, I said okay.  I’m coming down right now.”

And he was.  He could feel his erection just oozing away.  He smashed down the phone and rolled off the bed.  

“Okay, Abbey, you can go back to sleep.  I have to get to the office because Leo and his band of merry men can’t run the country without me.”

“Well, it *is* your job,” she raised her head up to smile at him.  “Your position.  You know, leader of the free world.”

“I had another position in mind this morning,” he smirked at her as he went into the bathroom.

She glanced at the clock on the night table.  6:00 AM.  Way too early to get up.  She was going to curl up for a nice, uninterrupted nap.

Abbey could hear water running, then the multiple thumps, bumps and scuffles as a very clumsy man got dressed.  So much for uninterrupted.  She turned over and pounded the pillow into a more comfortable shape.

“Abbey,”  he walked over to the bed, leaning down to kiss her.  “Don’t worry.  Things will calm down later in the day.  Or maybe by lunch time.  Then we can celebrate.”

“Excuse me?”

“You know,” he grinned.  “Celebrate that staffer’s birthday.  Alan somebody or other.  Wait.  It’s right here.”  He picked up the daily schedule folder and read,  “Today’s birthday is Alan Winston.”

He was on his way out the door now.  She rolled her eyes.  Why had she started this stupid game?

 ----------------

**Wednesday Afternoon**

 Abbey had gotten to her East Wing office a little after nine and she and Lilli spent the morning scheduling commitments and answering letters.  At noon, Jed called and said he was still busy, but he had something special planned for her.  To celebrate, he reminded her, lending a sexy drawl to the words.  

She hoped the “something special” involved wine and a massage.  

She and Lilli continued working.  The kitchen had sent up lunch, and, now, at 1:20, they were going through yet another pile of mail, trying to decide which appearances she should accept and which must be declined.

Lilli looked at her watch and started to gather her files, saying, “I’ll get out of your way.  Josh Lyman is supposed to be here at 1:30 to go over some initiatives from the Women’s Leadership Coalition with you.”

Abbey nodded.  

Just then a pretty young secretary stuck her head around the door.  

“Excuse me, Ma’am.  Mr. Lyman is unavoidably detained and can’t make his appointment,” she said.  “But he’s sending someone else with the WLC information.  It will be a few minutes, though.”

 Abbey nodded, “Thanks, Paige.”

The secretary retreated and Abbey motioned for Lilli to sit back down.  They were chatting idly when Paige came back.  She looked just a bit flustered.

“Your appointment is here, Mrs. Bartlet.  He’s in the waiting area.  His name is Alan Winston,” she smiled a silly little grin.

Abbey and Lilli exchanged glances, waiting for whatever the secretary so obviously wanted to add.

“He’s gorgeous,” she sighed.  “Alan Winston is young and absolutely drop dead gorgeous.”

Lilli laughed and Abbey started to, then a warning bell went off in the back of her brain.  Alan Winston.  Why did she think she was supposed to know Alan Winston?

Then it clicked.  Alan Winston, the birthday boy.  Coming to see her because Josh was quite suddenly and conveniently tied up.  Drop dead gorgeous Alan Winston.

What was it Jed had said?  He had “something special” planned for her.

She turned to Paige, “Have you ever seen this guy before?”

“Oh, no, Mrs. Bartlet, never.  Believe me, I would have remembered.”

Abbey thought she could see Jed’s little scheme here.  She had done something nice for him yesterday and he was returning the favor.  Probably in hopes of getting lucky tonight.  This was not his typical style, and he could have been more imaginative over the guy’s name, but she intended to check it out.  She pulled off her glasses and stood up.

“Let’s go see Mr. Winston,” she said, motioning for the secretary to lead the way and for Lilli to follow.

The little group proceeded down the hall and Abbey noticed that the two other secretaries were leaning around their desks, trying to catch a glimpse of the man in the reception area.  

And with very good reason.  

Abbey held out her hand to the tall, very good looking young man with great hair and big brown eyes.  She noticed that he was a little too casually dressed, in khaki slacks and a navy blazer, but everything fit extremely well, although his pants looked a little tight.  And when he shook her hand, he held it just a fraction too long.  

“Mr. Winston?” she took her hand back.  “I’m Abigail Bartlet.  I understand you’re filling in for Josh.  It’s very kind of you to come on such short notice.”

He flashed a gorgeous smile, “It’s a privilege to meet you, Ma’am.  I think this will be a very productive meeting.  I have a lot to show you.”

She just bet he did.

Abbey smiled.  “I regard the work of the WLC as very important, Mr. Winston.  And Amy does a great job.  You know Amy, don’t you?”

His smile faltered, “Uh…I don’t believe we’ve met.” 

No, she was pretty sure they hadn’t.

“But you know Josh pretty well?  You’ve gone over the issues with him?”

Alan Winston looked a little nervous.  “No, I actually haven’t worked with him.”

Abbey gave him points for honesty.

“Well, I’m sure you’re very knowledgeable about your work.  Paige,” she turned to the secretary, who smiled eagerly.  “Why don’t you show Mr. Winston into the conference room?”    

Looking back at the young man, she said, “I think all the staff need to be in on this.  Is that all right with you?”

He grinned.  “Yes, Ma’am.”

As they walked toward the conference room, Abbey beckoned for the two secretaries to join them.  Once inside, Lilli, Paige, and the two other women took seats at the table.  Alan Winston went to the head of the table and placed his briefcase on it.

Abbey stopped just inside the room and said, “I’m sorry, but I must ask you to proceed without me.  There are some pressing matters that need my attention.”

Lilli started to rise from her chair, but Abbey motioned her to sit back down.  

“Thanks for coming, Mr. Winston.  I’m sure the girls will enjoy your,” she paused, trying to think of a word.  “…presentation.”

 He grinned as she closed the door.

Abbey returned to her office, and in just a moment she heard the thump of reverberating bass as music played.  The song was indistinguishable, but the rhythm was easily recognized as hot and pulsing.  

Then the high pitched squeals and laughter started.

Abbey closed her door and shook her head.  This was strange, even for Jed.

\----------------

She didn’t venture out of her office until 5:00.  Things had been quiet for a long time, but she didn’t think much work was getting done this afternoon.

She went to Lilli’s office and stuck her head in the door.

“Well?”  Abbey asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“Best presentation I ever attended,”  Lilli grinned and a touch of red came to her cheeks.

Abbey grinned back.  “Consider it an early birthday present.”

\----------------

**Wednesday Evening**

When Abbey finally left her office to return to the Residence, she was just a little nervous, wondering if there were any more weird surprises in store for her.  But the living quarters were empty when she got there, and she began to relax.  A nice, quiet bubble bath sounded like just the way to unwind.

There was no telling how late Jed would be, but Abbey was willing to bet that, when he did get home,  he would be anticipating a more loving response than he had received this morning.  Hadn’t he sent her a nice surprise to soften her up?  She smiled to herself as she turned on the water.

The bath was absolutely perfect, warm and soothing.  Abbey didn’t know what time it was, but she had been in the water long enough for her fingertips to be puckered, so she should probably get out.  But the water was still pleasantly hot and the bubbles plentiful.  She closed her eyes and decided  to soak a little longer.

The door opened.  “Damn, could you get it any hotter in here?”

She opened her eyes and noticed the steam fogging the mirrors.  “Hi, Jed.”

He came over and sat on the edge of the tub.  “Did you have a nice day?”

He grinned knowingly.

“You know, Jed, there are some things that shouldn’t be done in public buildings.  Particularly by a First Lady.”  

“You didn’t like it,” he sounded disappointed and his grin disappeared.

“I didn’t see it,” she replied.  “I let the staff enjoy him.  And, judging from Lilli’s reaction, I probably missed one hell of a show.”

“What show?”  Now he sounded surprised.

“The male dancer, Jed.  Alan Winston, or whoever he was.  The very, very handsome young man you sent to entertain me with sexy gyrations and...”

“He was just supposed to SING!” Jed was yelling now.

“Oh.”

“Leave it to Josh to screw it up!  I ask him to do one thing and he turns it into a damn sideshow.  Hell, Abbey, all the guy was supposed to do was *sing*.”  Jed stood up, obviously aggravated.  He jerked at his tie, pulled it off and threw it on the floor.  Abbey wished he would calm down.    

She looked up into his red face.  “What was he supposed to sing?” 

“What?”  Jed was still stomping around, pulling his shirt loose from his pants and starting to unbutton it.  

“What was he supposed to sing?”

“I wanted him to sing ‘You Made Me Love You’.  And he was supposed to bring you a rose.”

“That’s sweet.” She thought for a moment, then giggled,  “You asked for Donny Osmond and I got Ripply Studmuffin.”

“This is *so* not funny, Abbey,” Jed growled.

She stood up to get out of the tub.  Her skin was pink and wet and it completely turned his attention away from Josh’s screw-up.  

“Well, if you want to entertain me, you should do it yourself,” she told him.  “Hand me a towel, please.”

He went over, picked one up and came back to hand it to her.

“What would you have done if I hadn’t been here?”  he asked.

“Oh, I would have just dripped on the floor and gotten it myself.”

He pulled back his hand and held the towel against his chest.

“So drip,” he smiled wickedly while he looked her up and down.

“Don’t be cute, Jed.  Give me the damn towel.”

His only response was to move one step backward and continue staring.

“Fine, Jackass!”  She stepped out of the tub and came towards him, reaching for the towel.

Which he put behind his back.

She lunged for it and he grabbed her.

“You should be polite and ask nicely when you want something,” he said, bringing his arms around her and pulling her close.  “Being nice is so much better,” he murmured.

Then he covered her mouth with his.  

The kiss seemed to go on and on.  Abbey felt one of  his hands leave her waist and move up over her ribcage, intent on caressing her breast.  Her skin was still slippery and his fingers slid over her provocatively, finally ending their quest by settling on her nipple.  His other hand was pulling her hips against his.  She sighed and leaned against him.

He lifted his head.  “See?”

She opened  her eyes.  “See what?”

“Being nice is better.”  

He was bending down to kiss her again, but she pulled away.

“All I see is that your clothes are wet.”

She grabbed the towel from him and wrapped it around her body.  Jed looked down and saw that, indeed, his shirt and pants were covered with large damp patches.

 “You should get out of those wet clothes.  Doctor’s orders.”  Abbey looked him up and down.  “And definitely get rid of the pants.  They look like they’re too tight.  Might cut off your circulation.”     

“Well, we wouldn’t want that, now would we?”  

She laughed and walked into the bedroom, listening to the frantic thumps as he hurried to kick off his shoes and get out of his clothes.  She just had time to pull back the comforter before he was standing close to her, pushing her back on the bed,  his body heavy against hers.

“If I ask nicely, will you get off me?” she complained.

“Since we’re being polite, I’ll consider it.”  He rolled off to one side, deftly managing to take her towel with him.  He looked her over and smiled.  “That was definitely the right move.  Glad you suggested it.” 

Jed moved back close beside her and claimed her lips, softly at first, then with increased pressure.  He nibbled at them until they parted, giving his tongue free access to her mouth.  Abbey heard herself making soft noises of pleasure in the back of her throat, but she ached for him to do more.  She reached for his hand and moved it down to her stomach.

He lifted his mouth from hers.  “You have another suggestion?”

She just smiled and nodded.

As Jed lowered his head to continue ravaging her lips, he let his hand wander further down her body, finding the silky, still damp hair between her thighs.  He caressed the soft mound that covered her pubic bone, rubbing with gentle pressure.  She arched to meet his hand as he slid one finger lower, stroking the moist round nub.  His mouth left hers, trailing kisses over her neck, then down to her breasts, where he lingered to arouse each nipple.

Abbey’s head was thrown back now and she writhed under his touch.  His kisses and repeated stroking were driving her too close to the edge.

“Please, Jed…” she reached out to touch him, where his taut erection was wedged against her thigh.  

“Well, since you ask,” he mumbled, his voice thick with passion.

He moved over her and she reached up to guide him.  She felt momentary regret that she hadn’t given him enough attention, but his thick, hard organ told her that he, too, was extremely aroused.  She ran her fingers down its length, and he jerked involuntarily as she finally massaged the hot, wet tip.

Jed penetrated her swiftly and she gasped with the intensity of the sensation.  They moved together easily, quickly finding a rhythm, the heat building with each thrust.  He was throbbing and trying to hold back, but Abbey goaded him with the eager arching of her hips.  The tension within her suddenly erupted into an explosion of indescribable pleasure.  Jed felt her body shudder and he gave himself up to the moment, giving one last, sharp thrust as the spasms of orgasm overtook him.

He lowered his body onto hers, holding her close, his lips against her neck.  Minutes passed as they lay together, totally satisfied.  Wrapped in his arms, Abbey felt deliciously drowsy.  

Then she heard him.  She opened her eyes to find his face within inches of hers.  Jed was singing softly, and he was very out of tune.

“You made me love you.  I didn’t want to do it.  I didn’t want to do it…”

She grinned at him. 

“Of course you did, Jed.  You’ve wanted to do it since this morning.”

“Yeah,”  He smiled back.  “You know how I love these birthday celebrations.”

\----------------

**Thursday Afternoon**

Abbey was working in her office the next afternoon when the phone rang.  She picked it up to hear Jed’s voice.

“How’s it going?”  he asked.

“Okay,” she replied.  “How about you?”

“Fine.  Things are just running a little behind down here today.”

“Well, that’s usual, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but I might be late getting to the Residence, Abbey.  I just wanted to let you know.”  

“Okay.”

“But it won’t be too late,” he paused and lowered his voice, “because I just checked the schedule, and today’s birthday is…” 

He heard the click and knew he was talking to dead air.  He grinned to himself.  That was all right.  He could tell her later.  When they celebrated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
